1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a synthetic member for roofing and other applications; and, more particularly, to a roofing member composed of solid surfacing material which realistically resembles natural slate while being lighter in weight, more durable and less costly than slate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Natural slate has long been a popular roofing material due to its attractive appearance and durability and also because it possesses other highly desirable properties such as being fireproof and waterproof. Natural slate, however, is also very expensive; and, as a result, is normally used for roofing in only the most expensive of houses and in other structures where the increased cost can be justified.
Furthermore, natural slate is also quite heavy and, therefore, it is often necessary to build-up or otherwise strengthen the roof structure onto which the slate is to be laid, and this further increases the overall cost of the house or other structure.
Slate is also a rather brittle material, and can be cracked or broken rather easily. When this occurs, it often becomes necessary to replace the broken slate in its entirety.
In addition, although considered to be a durable roofing material, slate does deteriorate over time, particularly at its edges, as a result of water entering between the layers of the slate; and, after a period of time, for example, 50-60 years, replacement becomes necessary.
Recognizing the insufficiencies of slate as well as of other natural roofing materials, the use of man-made materials, primarily asphalt-based materials, has become increasingly popular for roofing applications.
Significant effort has also gone into adapting plastic materials for the roofing industry. For example, it is known to form roofing materials from large plastic sheets or from polystyrene and polyethylene foam. Attempts have also been made to develop synthetic roofing members that will provide the appearance of natural slate (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,552).
Although synthetic roofing materials provide advantages of being moldable, light in weight and relatively inexpensive; they have not, in general, been fully satisfactory because they often lack the necessary durability for roofing applications and usually are not sufficiently realistic in appearance to be acceptable in the marketplace.